One Night In A Broom Closet
by Sapheria
Summary: First Draco/Hermione Fic! NO FLAMES!


_**One Night In A Broomcloset**_

**Disclaimer-**I Dont own Harry Potter. I envy the person who does.

One Shot.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**Draco's Pov**

It was a Friday night and I had been drinking when i came across this beautiful girl. She was sitting on a random staircase. She was crying. I looked down at her and couldn't help but to ask her what was wrong. It took a few sniffels before she could speak in a comprehendable voice. She looked at me and my heart skipped a beat. She told me and i couldn't help but want to know her name so i asked her.

"What is you name.?"

"Lilith."

"I like you name. I also like you eyes alot too." She looked at me and tried to smile. She got up we started to walk together. we walked together when we came to a broom closet. We looked at eachother for a while. And then i kissed her. She didnt pull away. She kissed me back. She lifted my shirt and started to rake her nails along my stomach and chest. In turn i unbuttoned her shirt. I opened the closet door and we stumbled inside. She unbuttoned my pants and pushed them down. I dragged her shirt down her legs, and started to kiss my way back up them.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**Lilith's Pov(Hermione)**

I knew who he was and what he was. He was the slytherin Sex God. I admired him for some time. Ever since 6th year. But he was the enemy of my two friends, Ron and Harry. I was sitting in the common room with them when Ron said it was over. I made a show of crying for Ron. He was expecting it. So i went out to the Great Hall and transfigured myself into someone from the Slytherin house. I changed my hair from bushy and brown, to sleek, black, and straight. And my usually tan skin to a creamy pale. I was pretending to cry when someone walked by. I wasnt paying atention on who it was. He walked over to me and asked what was wrong. I loked up when he asked my name. i couldn't tell him my real on so i said the first one that came to mind. "Lilith." i got lost in those beautiful grayish blue eyes of his. I could smell the fire whiskey on his breath when he talked but i didnt care. We walked for a while. Neither of us saying anything. We then came to a broom closet and he kissed me. We stumbled into the broom closet. we were out of our clothes in no time. he backed me up against the wall. he picked me up and wrapped my legs aroung his waist. He was in me in one quick thrust. It felt like everything and nothing.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**Dracos Pov**

After i undressed her i took in the view. She was very pretty, with her pale skin-not unlike my own-and jet black hair. She looked good in her slytherin robes. But i liked her better without them. Lilith had a nice body. Perfect legs up to her waist. It was tiny but not too tiny. She also had a full bust which i enjoyed very much. She was curvatious uin all the right places. After a few seconds of looking at her i wrapped her legs around my waist and thrust into her hard and deep. She moaned for me. softly at first, then louder with each thrust. She moaned my name. Egging me on to go harder and faster in which i did. She kept up with me all the way until the end and i flipped her over and thrust in her from the back. She just kept getting tighter until she climaxed. after a few more thrusts i released.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**Hermione's Pov**

We sat there panting for a few minutes before we got dressed. He asked me when and if he could see me again. i told him, "Draco we are so alike, yet too different. it cant happen."I kissed him softly on the lips. it was the kindest good-bye i could think of. then we walked out. We went our seperate ways. I changed back when i was right outside my common room. I told the portrait the passwod and she let me in. Ron came running up to me and asked, "Where have you been?" I told him in the nicest voice possible to fuck off and to leave me alone. then i went to bed.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**Draco's Pov**

I got back to my common room and Blaise came up to me and asked if i was slright. I told him everything and asked if he would help me find her. He nodded his head and then left to sleep. The next mornng i went back to that same closet and found a note.

Dear Draco,

If you are reading this it means that

you are still looking for me...

I just wanted to say

Thanks and I hope that you find

Someone to love you asmuch as i did.

Sincerely,

Lilith.

I looked at the note in my hand. then at the place where it was tacked before i took it down.

"Shes gone..."


End file.
